charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun
Nymphs Just Want To Have Fun is the 107th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Three nymphs dance around a fire to music played by a satyr. A demon named Xavier shimmers in and throws fire, killing the satyr. He demands that the nymphs reveal the Eternal Spring. The nymphs flee and vanish into the woods. They are later seen dancing around a street performer and have drawn a crowd, but the police break the scene up. Xavier spots them as they vanish again. Phoebe sleeps with her boss Jason. She regrets it in the morning, but he wants to continue. The nymphs appear on TV and Phoebe slinks out of the office. Piper and Paige are feeling competitive; Paige has begun to behave as head witch, reorganizing the herbs in the kitchen and even color-coding the pages of the Book of Shadows. Piper and Paige find the nymphs in a fountain, but Xavier shows up and kills one of them. He demands the location of the Eternal Spring once more. Piper blows Xavier's arm off and the witches and the remaining nymphs escape. Back at the manor, the two nymphs say they need three to do their dance, or they might not find their new satyr. The doorbell rings and Jason is at the door. With Paige alone in the kitchen, the nymphs turn her into a nymph. They come out and fawn o ver Jason, creating an awkward moment for Phoebe. The nymphs visit P3 and Leo, Piper and Phoebe follow them there. Paige is on the stage with the band. Shortly after, they hear the pipes of a satyr -- only he's not a satyr but Xavier's brother Tull. The nymphs lead him into the woods and after a while, Paige is suspicious. The other two nymphs lay hands on a rock and he Eternal Spring appears. Piper and Phoebe track down Xavier. He hurls fire, but the witches dodge it and Phoebe throws a vanquishing potion. Tull has drunk from the spring and now reveals who he really is. The two nymphs turn Paige back into a witch, close the spring and vanish. Tull is now invulnerable. He shimmers over to where Xavier was and fights with Piper and Phoebe. The witches flee, find Paige unconscious and call for the nymphs. With a drop of water from the Spring, the nymphs heal Paige. Tull tries to attack again, but Piper and Paige cast a spell and turns him into a tree. The nymphs go on to protect the forest without help from a satyr. Demons # Xavier, a demon # Tull, a demon. Brother of Xavier. He became invincible after he drank from the eternal spring Xavier.JPG|Xavier tull smiling.JPG|Tull smiling Good Beings # A Satyr # Lily, a wood nymph # Miranda, a wood nymph # Daisy, a wood nymph satyr playing flue.JPG miranda, daisy, and lily.JPG|Miranda, Daisy, and Liily Power Usage * Nymphs make flowers grow in the woods * Xavier appears in the woods * Xavier throws fire at Satyr in the woods * Xavier throws fire at Daisy, Miranda, and Lily * Nymphs disappear in the woods * Leo orbs into the manor * Nymphs disappear into the trees * Xavier appears in woods * Xavier disappears from woods * Nymphs appear out of water in fountain * Xavier appears in front of fountain * Xavier throws fire at nymph * Daisy makes roses grow in manor conservatory * Daisy, Miranda, and Paige appear out of trees * Miranda and Daisy open up the spring and bring Tull and Paige with * Tull throws Paige across the spring. * Miranda and Daisy close the spring * Tull disappears in the woods * Tull appears at Xavier's vanquish * Tull throws fire at Piper and Phoebe * Piper blows up Tull's fire. * Tull throws fire at Piper and Phoebe * Piper tries to blow up Tull x 2 * Tull throws fire at Piper * Unseen nymphs make Jason's flowers grow in Jason's office. leo orbs into manor.JPG|Leo orbs into the manor paige orbs out of manor.JPG|Paige orbs out of the manor paige orbing piper, daisy, and miranda.JPG|Paige orbing Piper, Daisy, and Miranda paige orbing outside of conservatory.JPG|Paige orbs outside conservatory doors leo sensing.JPG|Leo trying to sense Paige piper exploding demon with paige.JPG|Piper exploding Xavier's arm piper blowing up tull's fire.JPG|Piper blowing up Tull's fire piper tries to blow up tull.JPG|Piper tries to blow up Tull piper really tries to blow up tull.JPG|Piper really trying to blow up Tull piper really really tries to blow up tull.JPG|Piper REALLY trying to blow up Tull Book of Shadows # The Bunyip entry is before the spell To Move Ahead In Time # Spell To Move Ahead In Time is before the Charm of Multiplicity # The Guardians of the Hollow entry is before the page To draw a love # Piper mentions that the BOS states that only certain type of magical creatures can be turned into a nymph. bos organized.JPG|BOS color coded bos bunyip, to move ahead in time, charm of multiplicity.JPG|Bunyip, To Move Ahead in Time, and the Charm of Multiplicity bos bunyip.JPG|Bunyip Lovespellbos2.jpg|To draw a love Spells # Piper scrys for evil. # Piper and Phoebe cast Paige's spell. She was working on a spell to locate the nymphs using the four elements of nature. (unseen) piper scrying.JPG|Piper scrying for evil paige's spell.JPG|Paige's workplace for her spell phoebe holding up water and fire.JPG|fire and water piper holding up wind.JPG|...and air paige's spell works.JPG|Piper and Phoebe travel with Paige's spell Potions # Paige makes a potion for the demons Innocents Saved # Miranda # Daisy Lost # Xavier throws fire at the Satyr # Xavier throws fire at Lily satyr being killed.JPG xavier killing lily.JPG Vanquishing # Phoebe vanquishes Xavier with a potion. # Piper and Paige cast a spell to turn Tull into a tree. xavier vanquished.JPG tull as a tree.JPG Episode Stills 5x18-03.jpg 5x18-04.jpg 5x18-01.jpg 5x18-02.jpg Notes * The title of this episode is a reference to Cyndi Lauper's 1983 hit "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" or possibly the movie of the same name. * Naughty Nymphs was the working title for this episode. * A journalist at The Bay Mirror defines the nymphs "Godiva Girls". Curiously the Charmed Ones will meet Lady Godiva two years later in The Bare Witch Project. * This is Paul Ruditis' (writer of a few Charmed novels and the Charmed Comics) least favourite episode. Rose McGowan also expressed a dislike for the episode as well. * It is also the lowest ranked episode of Charmed on TV.com with a ranking of only 7.5. * The scene where the three nymphs dance in the fountain and one of the nymphs get killed, was filmed on location (March 8, 2003), in Pasadena, at City Hall. The courtyard and fountain is actually on the backside of City Hall, facing Euclid Street and All Saints Church. Glitches * When Phoebe is hiding from Jason at work and when she is about to make, when they are talking, from the front her bag is on her bare skin then when on back it is on her T-Shirt. thumb|300px|right|Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun WB Trailer Funny Quotes * Phoebe: I slept with my Boss * Piper: Who JASON?! * Phoebe: No Elise, yes of COURSE Jason! Category:Episodes Category:Season 5